The Purple Haired Pervert
by semperbrevis
Summary: In which Toritsuka develops a crush on Saiki for some reason, and said psychic doesn't know what to do. Rated M because I'm paranoid, but it could probably be rated T.


A/N- **Yes, I know I'm already writing another** **story. But when plot bunnies come into my head, they just won't leave me alone. Anyway, this'll probably just be a one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Probably the Only Chapter

Not really anybody's POV, but kinda Toritsuka's.

Reita Toritsuka had always been attracted to girls. Girls were the epitome of sexy, and sexy was what he liked.

Or at least that was what he'd thought before he transferred to PK Academy.

Before he'd met Kusuo Saiki.

He hadn't been aware of his feelings for the teen until recently.

It was what most people would consider a pretty normal event. (well, normal in terms of Saiki's life, which most wouldn't consider normal at all)

It was a few days after Saiki had accidentally turned Kaido and Nendo into stone.

Airua had convinced Saiki (she had probably bribed him with coffee jelly) to come to a cafe with her, and Saiki had dragged Tortisuka along so he wouldn't have to be alone with the fortune teller.

They had been chatting, and had begun talking about the petrification incident.

Aiura had asked why Saiki didn't simply wear contacts, as it should block that power just as well.

Saiki said he had tried it when he was younger, but he hadn't had his limiters at that time, so his powers were even stronger than they were then, and the contacts weren't strong enough to block his petrification power.

And then somehow they had ended up at Toritsuka's house-temple thingy since Toritsuka wore contacts himself (he never wore glasses since it turned off girls, according to something he'd read once) and Aiura wanted to see what Saiki's eyes looked like. Toritsuka had given Saiki some contacts, and he had put them in with a 'yare yare.' Toritsuka suspected that this was some scheme of Aiura's to make Saiki fall in love with her, but that didn't matter any more.

All that mattered was how breathtaking Saiki's eyes looked once he'd put the contacts in.

Toritsuka had been quite taken aback.

He had always thought Saiki's eyes were green, but they were simply a darker shade of his hair.

Unfortunately, the contacts still hadn't blocked Kusuo's powers for very long. Luckily Saiki had been looking at a bird instead of a person.

Saiki quickly put his green glasses back on, and it was all back to normal.

Or it should have been.

But Toritsuka couldn't stop thinking about how... handsome Saiki was.

He probably shouldn't have been thinking about it, because Saiki could read his thoughts, and had given him the 'Toritsuka don't you dare' look.

But that hadn't been able to stop Toritsuka's thoughts, though he had tried. He had found himself thinking about Saiki's eyes, his lips, his pale skin, his soft-looking hair...

Saiki had given him a few uncomfortable looks while Aiura was going on and on about something Toritsuka wasn't listening to, and Toritsuka couldn't blame him. He was being pretty pervy, and he wished Saiki couldn't read his thoughts.

Saiki had soon found an excuse to leave, and Aiura went home too, since she didn't want to be left alone with Toritsuka.

And for once, Toritsuka didn't break out the porn mags. He simply lay on his floor, mind filled with thoughts of Saiki.

He often got this way when he had an especially big crush on a someone, though he'd never had a crush on a boy before.

Unfortunately, he was pretty sure Saiki was asexual. How else would you explain him being uninterested in a girl like Teruhashi?

* * *

Not really anybody's POV but kinda Saiki's.

Saiki'd had to deal with people having crushes on him before. He had managed to avoid Yumehara, and was still working on Teruhashi.

But he'd never had to deal with a boy having a crush on him, and he certainly hadn't expected Toritsuka of all people to be the first one.

He never should've put those contacts in.

He knew that one way or the other, this wouldn't turn out well for him. Nothing involving Toritsuka ever did.

He was still trying to figure out why the medium suddenly had such a big crush on him.

He had average looks, which was perhaps the only truly average thing about him, and nobody had ever fallen for him because of them.

Yumehara had fallen in 'love' with him because... well, he didn't really know, but he suspected it was just because she was desperate. Teruhashi had become obsessed with him because he ignored her, and Aiura wanted to be his girlfriend because he was apparently her 'mister right.' He still didn't get it, but the point was he had no idea why Toritsuka suddenly liked him so much.

Toritsuka had never been attracted to boys, Saiki knew this much from his (pervy) thoughts towards girls, and yet suddenly, after one look at his eyes, he decided he liked Saiki? It didn't make any sense to him, but Saiki had never understood love.

Hopefully this was just a phase, like all Toritsuka's other crushes.

And if it was, he hoped it would pass quickly. The medium's thoughts had really been creeping him out.

I mean, who fantasizes about kissing someone just because they saw their eyes?

Saiki was just glad that they weren't in the same class, and so would only see each other in the hallways or at lunch. He could deal with that, though he might start wearing his germanium ring so he wouldn't have to listen to Toritsuka's thoughts. He should also be able to pretend he didn't know about Toritsuka's feelings for him, though that would be difficult if the medium decided to confront him about it. The only good thing Saiki could see coming from this was since Toritsuka had a crush on him he might stop harassing girls.

As long as he had no contact with Toritsuka, it would be fine, and Toritsuka would soon realize his feelings for Saiki were pointless.

He would just have to avoid the medium long enough for that to happen.

Saiki sighed as he fingered the ring on his finger. It seemed he would have to wear it more now, if he wanted to avoid Toritsuka's thoughts.

The doorbell rang. Saiki looked out the window of his room and sighed upon seeing the (unfortunately) familiar purple hair.

"Ku-chan!" his mother called. "One of your friends is here to see you!"

Saiki sighed as he got up and walked downstairs from the safety of his room.

"Hey Saiki," Toritsuka said once he caught sight of the psychic, his eyes not meeting Saiki's.

_What do you want? _Asked Saiki.

"W-well," Tortitsuka said. "I'm sure it's no secret to you, since you can read my thoughts, but-"

Kusuo narrowed his eyes as he glanced at his mother. He wasn't sure how she'd react if Toritsuka said what he thought he'd say.

_Outside._ Saiki said, motioning toward the door. Toritsuka nodded.

"We're just going to go over to the park Mrs. Saiki," Toritsuka said. "Saiki said he'd help me with my homework."

"Oh, that's so nice of you Ku-chan!" His mother gushed.

Saiki rolled his eyes and pulled Toritsuka out the door. He didn't stop until they'd reached the park a few blocks away from his house.

_So? _Saiki asked. _What do you want?_

Toritsuka looked down, blushing. "Well," he started nervously, "As I said before you a-already know what I'm about to s-say, and I'm sure it's no secret s-since you read my t-thoughts while we were a-at my place, but... w-well, the t-truth is Kusuo..."

Saiki narrowed his eyes. He called him Kusuo. This couldn't be good.

Toritsuka continued. "T-the truth is, I... I... I r-really l-like..."

Saiki's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening. If Toritsuka said it, he wouldn't be able to pretend he was oblivious to his feelings for him.

"I-I really l-like you." Toritsuka finished, blushing even harder.

Saiki was stunned, though he had already known the medium's feelings toward him. He had never had anybody have such seemingly genuine feelings for him before. And he had certainly never expected it to come from Toritsuka, the pervy spirit-seer. He struggled to come up with something to say.

_Why? _He finally managed.

Toritsuka looked confused. "Why?" He asked. "Well, I-I don't know. I guess I-I've always had these feelings for you, but I d-didn't realize it until recently. B-besides, what's not to like?" He laughed nervously.

Saiki sighed. He had to put an end to this.

_Toritsuka, _he said, looking the spirit medium in the eye, _I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way._

Toritsuka looked disappointed. "Yeah, I figured." he said, sighing. "But maybe this will change your mind..."

And before Saiki had time to take off his germanium ring to read his thoughts, time to ask Toritsuka what he was about to do, the purple haired pervert had grabbed his face and smashed his lips into Saiki's.

A/N-**Well, I guess this'll turn into more than a one-shot. I know I'm already writing a story, but this idea snuck into my head, and I couldn't get it out. Sorry if Toritsuka seemed OOC.**


End file.
